La Despedida
by ardalus
Summary: Ino se nos casa, las chicas le organizan una fiesta de despedida y Sakura es la encargada del obsequio principal, pero necesita la ayuda de su sensei. ¡Kakashi no sabe en la que se mete!


**La Despedida**

14-sep-2010

—Entonces Sakura, tu eres la encargada de traer el regalo de la Hokage. —Una decidida Tenten señala a la peli-rosa, mientras una sonriente Hinata asiente con la cabeza detrás de ella.

—¡YOOOO…! ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque nosotras estuvimos toda la semana muy ocupadas realizando los preparativos mientras tú estabas de paseo con Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿De paseo? Eso no era un paseo, era una misión importante. ¡Estaba trabajando mientras ustedes dos se la pasaron de compras toda la semana!

—Na na na, no importa como lo veas, eso te toco y esta dicho. Esto es lo que la Hokage me pidió que le entregaras, dile que dentro vienen las instrucciones detalladas, y recuerda que no debes abrirlo ya que es una sorpresa ¡Heee! —Tenten entrega a Sakura una bolsa grande de papel, con una caja en su interior y una pequeña nota.

—Pero Tenten, yo no puedo, estoy cansada y… —Sin hacer mucho caso a sus palabras Tenten y Hinata se levantan y sonrientes se despiden de su amiga, se dirigen a la puerta y salen rápidamente de la habitación.

—Y no lo olvides Sakura, lo necesitamos para mañana a las 7 de la tarde en mi casa, así que se puntual, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto. —La voz de Tenten resuena por las paredes del pasillo, haciendo notar lo rápido que se alejan del lugar.

¡Pero vaya con estas chicas! Acabo de llegar y me reciben con esta sorpresa. —Sakura revisa el paquete en sus manos y piensa en el encargo de la Hokage—. Bueno, la Hokage nunca se pierde una fiesta, supongo que si ella no puede asistir, y si Shizune tampoco puede hacerse cargo, será por una razón importante. Está bien, cumpliré con mi misión, todo sea por que Ino tenga una fiesta de despedida inolvidable.

—***—

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea. Se dio una ducha, se arreglo y salió corriendo en dirección de la puerta principal de Konoha. —Veamos, en la aldea vecina debo buscar el bar de Moe y preguntar por un tal Barney a quien debo entregarle esto, mmm... Realmente no es difícil. Además la Hokage ya hablo con él, no debo explicarle nada, más que darle la dirección correcta y la tengo bien anotada en este papel—. Sakura saca de su bolsillo una servilleta en la que la cuidadosa Tenten escribió su dirección y un mapa detallado de la ubicación de su departamento.

—¿Qué es eso? —De pronto una voz conocida se escucha a sus espaldas y un montón de jóvenes ninjas rodean a la kunoichi.

—¡Naruto! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué hacen todos ellos aquí? —Dijo una alterada Sakura tratando de ocultar la servilleta de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Ha! Nada, solo nos dirigimos con Jiraiya para celebrar el compromiso de Shikamaru, vamos a darle una fiesta o algo así. —Sakura voltea a ver al resto de los chicos quienes asienten afirmativamente a las palabras de Naruto.

—¡Vamos Naruto! No la entretengas, seguro que ella también esta ocupada. —Se escucha a Sasuke quien continúa su marcha y ya lleva algunos metros de ventaja al grupo. Y a la distancia puede verse a Jiraiya junto a Shikamaru, justo debajo de la entrada principal de la aldea.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡Espéranos! —Los chicos se alejan dejando a Sakura sola.

—¡Naruto espera! ¿Ustedes planean ir por ese camino? —La voz de Sakura se nota nerviosa y apenada, aunque Naruto no se percato de ello.

—¡Claro! Vamos al pueblo vecino a un lugar llamado "El Bar De Moe", parece que es un lugar muy popular y que Jiraiya tiene muchos amigos ahí. Hay baile, licor y mucho ramen, yo voy por el ramen jeje. Y como Jiraiya invita estaremos ahí todo el día. Bueno ¡Nos vemos Sakura!

La peli-rosa quedo atónita ante esas palabras, su cara se puso roja y con unos ojos muy abiertos vio alejarse al grupo de muchachos dirigirse alegremente a un inequívoco centro de perdición. Pero eso no era precisamente lo que preocupaba a Sakura.

—_¡No puede ser!¡A ESE LUGAR NO!¡Es imposible que cumpla con mi misión! —_Ruborizada, apenada y casi llorando por la vergüenza de ser vista en un lugar así por todos su compañeros de profesión, Sakura simplemente se dejo caer en el suelo. Imaginando las miles de posibles reacciones de sus compañeros al verla entrar al lugar y salir del mismo junto a un desconocido.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER! **¡NO PUEDE SEEEEER!**

—¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? —Una serena voz se escucha en su espalda.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirando?

—Mmmm… Veamos… Si, soy yo. Estaba leyendo bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Y comencé a observarte desde que gritaste al ver a Naruto hasta hace unos segundos. Me parece que estás muy nerviosa este día ¿no estarás ocultando algo en aquella bolsa?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Es solo que estoy apurada con la fiesta de Ino y el regalo de la Hokage y… —De pronto Sakura quedo muda—. _Creo que he hablado de más._ —Pensó.

—¡Ha! Así que la fiesta de soltera de Ino, vaya eso lo explica todo. A mí me encantan las fiestas, pero con Jiraiya son algo… inusuales. Decidí mandar a Naruto y Sasuke como representantes y tomarme el día libre, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, a fin de cuentas somos amigos cierto.

—_Ayuda ¿necesito ayuda? ¡Claro que sí! —_Responde la Sakura interna, desesperada y emocionada ante la idea de que sea Kakashi quien sustituya a ese desconocido. El rostro de Sakura se ilumina de alegría al ver sus problemas disiparse.

—¡Claro Kakashi! ¡Llega en el momento justo! Tenga esto, vaya a esta dirección a las 7 y solo siga las instrucciones dentro del paquete. Gracias, muchas gracias. —Sakura salta de alegría, abraza a su maestro y hasta lo besa en la mejilla.

—Pero Sakura ¿Qué es esto? — Es el regalo de la Hokage, yo debía ir por él pero seguro que usted es un mejor presente, solo siga las instrucciones de la tarjeta, y no olvide, sea puntual. ¡Adiós! — Sakura se aleja alegre del lugar.

—¿Un mejor presente? ¿Pero de que va todo esto? —Kakashi abre la bolsa y toma la tarjeta, en ella lee: música, humo, espectáculo, venda… — Debe ser una broma. —Sorprendido toma la caja y la abre de inmediato. —¡En verdad debe ser una broma! ¡HEY SAKURA! ¡ESPERA!

—***—

Ese mismo día, a las 8:00pm, en la casa de Tenten.

—¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Explícame que sucedió! ¡Cómo es que no ha llegado!

—Lo siento Tenten, pero no se qué paso, ya debería estar aquí, me prometió que sería puntual. —_Debí imaginarlo de Kakashi, ese hombre no tiene palabra.— _Esperemos unos minutos, quizá se le hizo tarde.

—Hmmm, está bien, pero cruza los dedos por que Hinata no se acabe el tequila antes de que llegue, sería una pena disfrutar del espectáculo sin el licor adecuado. — Tenten voltea al otro extremo de la habitación y se ve a una entusiasmada Hinata contando chistes y riéndose de ellos a la vez que sujeta una botella de tequila con todas sus fuerzas, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Frente a ella Ino ríe también, notoriamente feliz y divertida ante la expresiva Hinata.

En ese mismo momento, en la habitación de al lado, una figura se introduce sigilosa por la ventana. —_¡Vaya! Estas chicas son algo serio, no creí que solo cuatro chicas armarían tal escándalo. Las risas se escuchan a varias cuadras de distancia, no era necesario el mapa, solo seguir el ruido fue suficiente. Y luego esa Hokage ¡En que estaba pensando! Un regalo así para cuatro jovencitas, pero bueno, ya no se quien es peor, si ella por sugerirlo o yo por seguirles el juego._

Sin mas retraso, Kakashi comenzó a quitarse la ropa, abrió la caja que llevaba consigo y se dispuso a continuar con su misión. A fin de cuentas no podía decepcionar a su kunoichi favorita. Ya listo, se paro frente a la puerta, encendió la grabadora que se encontraba en el mueble cercano, y procedió a salir.

La música interrumpió la alegría del lugar, por un momento todo quedo en silencio, una nube de humo lleno la habitación, y mientras la bruma se disipaba, una figura emergía de entre las sombras.

—¡No puede ser! —Ino grito emocionada llevándose las manos al rostro.

—¡Que bien! ¡Esto era lo que faltaba! —Hinata rápidamente giro sobre su asiento y se coloco en una posición mas cómoda para ver el espectáculo.

—¡Genial Sakura! ¡En verdad lo conseguiste! ¡Esto es lo que esperaba! ¡Mucho mejor de lo que la Hokage me conto! ¡En verdad te luciste!

Todas reían y gritaban como locas, la música poco a poco iba subiendo el volumen y la figura empezaba a bailar de forma tan sugerente, que cada movimiento era seguido por gritos de entusiasmo de las chicas. De todas ellas menos de una, de Sakura quien en esos momentos se cubría el rostro y moría de vergüenza.

—_¿Pero que es esto? ¿Qué está haciendo? —_Sakura se cubre la boca e intenta cubrirse los ojos pero no puede evitar mirar a su sensei, quien baila de forma apasionada usando una venda que le cubre los ojos, usando "SOLO" una venda y una diminuta tanga color rojo, el color favorito de Ino.

—¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! —Gritan a la vez que aplauden animando a su musculoso bailarín.

La venda no cubre totalmente el rostro de Kakashi, pero si sus ojos, a él le es imposible ver a su público, sin embargo, sus gritos y aplausos le dan buena idea de que chicas admiran su baile, y de que tanto lo están disfrutando. No es su idea de un fin de semana desenfrenado ¡Pero demonios! la estaba pasando bien. Así que siguió bailando usando todos los bailes sensuales que conocía (al fin alguien los apreciaba). De pronto sintio un ardor en su glúteo izquierdo —. _¡Pero que demonios! ¿Acaso me acaban de pellizcar?_

—¡Vamos Ino! No abuses del muchacho, recuerda que no se vale tocar, jeje. —Tenten ríe divertida ante la escena

—¿Por qué no? Si es mi regalo, yo merezco disfrutarlo como yo quiera ¿Verdad querido…? —Ino susurra al oído de Kakashi tan cerca que su aliento le hace cosquillas, al mismo tiempo la chica aprovecha la cercanía para darle otro pellizco, esta vez del lado derecho.

—¡Vamos Ino! ¡No seas tan brusca! ¡No ves que debes tratarlo con cariño! —Tenten se acerca y comienza a acariciar los pectorales del que ahora, se ha convertido en un espectáculo interactivo.

—¡Hey Sakura! No seas tímida, acércate y demuéstrale a Ino como se hace. —Tenten sujeta la mano de Sakura y la lleva directo al trasero de Kakashi, este brinca sorprendido, no imagino que Sakura estuviera tan cerca, y mucho menos que le siguiera el juego de sus locas amigas.

—Si jeje… —Sakura no expresa gran cosa con sus palabras, más que timidez, sin embargo, Kakashi puede notar como, a pesar de todo, ella aun mantiene su mano en su cuerpo, aunque deslizándola a un área menos comprometedora. Lo que Kakashi no puede ver es que hace un buen rato que Tenten soltó la mano de Sakura.

—Bueno ¡ya niñas! Sigamos con el espectáculo, quítense y déjenlo bailar, yo quiero seguir viéndolo mover el bote. —Hinata se acerca tambaleante y retira a sus amigas del bailarín.— Pero antes a mí también me gustaría darte una probadita. —Y sin mayor aviso va y le muerde la pompa a Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora sí, este no pudo soportar el dolor y dio un ligero salto, Hinata no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. En su caída trato de sujetarse de lo que sea, pero como a su alcance no había nada, más que el mismo Kakashi, solo atino a sujetarse de la única prenda que él llevaba puesta y la llevo consigo al suelo.

El salto de Kakashi lo llevo cerca de Sakura, a quien no pudo ver y no pudo esquivar debido a su venda, tropezó con ella y cayeron al suelo. Las otras dos chicas reían por el espectáculo, un show mucho más completo de lo que habían imaginado, aplaudían y celebraban mientras en el suelo Sakura moría de pena con su sensei completamente desnudo sobre ella.

Al otro lado yacía una inerte Hinata, finalmente derrotada por las copas y con una vistosa prenda roja sujeta firmemente en su mano.

—***—

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra. Un día soleado y de mucha actividad en Konoha. Era día de entrenamiento pero nadie hacia nada, solo se veían grupos de jóvenes por doquier. Algunos chicos reían y recordaban los chistes colorados que escucharon la noche anterior. Sasuke soportaba los gritos de Naruto quien trataba de entusiasmarlo contándole todo el ramen que devoro el día anterior. Hinata presumía su trofeo, aunque un poco apenada por no recordar nada de la noche anterior. Y Sakura, discretamente se acercaba con su sensei, quien reposaba bajo la sombra de un árbol sin hacer otra cosa más que observar al cielo. Al llegar, Sakura se sienta al lado de su maestro.

—Kakashi sensei ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Claro Sakura ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?

—Es que… lo de anoche, no era lo que tenía planeado… no espere que todo sucediera como sucedió.

—¿En serio? ¿A mí me pareció todo lo contrario?

—Esta molesto ¿cierto?

—No realmente, fue divertido… de cierta forma. Es solo que siempre te imagine… no se… más inocente. —Kakashi voltea a verla y le regala una sonrisa, bajo su acostumbrada mascara claro.

—Jeje, yo también lo imagine a usted mas… como decirlo… aburrido. Jeje. En verdad que me sorprendió, fue agradable que estuviera con nosotras. Ayer cuando lo vi me dio mucha vergüenza, pero hoy me alegro de que haya sido usted y no un extraño.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! No hay nada mejor que vivir estas experiencias junto a un buen amigo ¿Y somos amigos cierto?

—¡Cierto!

—Y lo que más me alegra es que ya se a quien acudir cuando necesite organizar otra despedida de soltera. —Sakura sonríe de forma picara— Por ejemplo, a mi me encantaría tenerlo en mi despedida, seria emocionante repetir lo de anoche jeje.

—Es un hecho, estaré ahí.

Sakura se levanta y comienza a alejarse, de pronto se detiene.

—¡Dígame Sensei! Siendo honesto ¿Usted leyó la nota? ¿Entendió bien las instrucciones?

—Claro Sakura ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso olvide hacer algo?

—No, nada Kakashi, no hay nada que pudiera haber mejorado lo que sucedió anoche. Solo que… bueno… el plan de la Hokage era contratar a un mago, y la prenda dentro de la caja era un regalo que Ino debería recibir para utilizar con su esposo. El mago encendía la música, salía humo, y el regalo aparecía en las manos de Ino. La venda era para cubrirle los ojos y que adivinara el regalo antes de verlo. El resto de la noche se amenizaba con bebidas y botanas, pero nada más. Aunque siendo sincera, me gusto más tu versión. Bueno, gracias Kakashi, nos vemos.

Kakashi quedo congelado, a la distancia Sakura reía y corría entusiasmada. Una de las noches más divertidas de su vida había sido un regalo inesperado y accidental de su querido sensei.

Fin.


End file.
